


Female Obi-Wan

by Inkognito97



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Turmoil, Enemies to Friends, Father Figures, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Obi-Wan is the chosen one's mother, Padawan Obi-Wan, Pregnancy, Space Dad Qui-Gon, The Force, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkognito97/pseuds/Inkognito97
Summary: Female Obi-Wan being the Chosen One’s motherThat pretty much sums it all up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters, nor do I try to make any kind of profit out of them. They belong to Disney.
> 
> Every mistake is my own.

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn was once more awoken by the sound of his poor Padawan vomiting in the fresher. This was the fifth or sixth time this week and the tall Jedi had no idea what the cause could be. At first they had thought that his Padawan had simply eaten something bad, they had quickly thrown that idea overboard again after the third day. Then Qui-Gon had thought that his ginger haired brat had simply caught a virus from their latest mission, but she was lacking all the other symptoms, so this wasn’t it either.

With a sigh the long haired male threw away his covers and quickly jumped to his sick Padawan’s side. He held her long braid out of the way and gently rubbed soothing circles over her back. When she was finished with emptying the content of her stomach into the toilette, did he hand her some fresh water from the basin and flushed the toilette. 

The nineteen year old female was leaning heavily against the broad chest of her Master. He was warm and his arms around her, were comforting in a strange way. And she needed every comfort she could get, because Obi-Wan was feeling terrible.

“I think it is time that we consult a healer, Padawan mine.”

She simply nodded, her face hidden against his neck. Her immediate agreement was reason enough for Qui-Gon to ring all warning bells in his head. His Padawan would NEVER go to a healer on her own free will - something she had undoubtedly copied from him - unless it was very serious or she was truly feeling unwell. 

“Do you think you can stand?”

She shook her head in denial and wrapped her shaking arms around his neck. The long haired Master sighed and silently thanked the Force that his Padawan was slim and light, otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to pick her up just like this and carry her to the medbay all on his own. He was not getting any younger after all. 

 

“What seems to be the problem?” one of the healers on night duty asked when he heard the door opening. Only when he looked up from the datapad he had been reading on, did he jump up from his sitting position with wide eyes. He quickly scurried to the two Jedi, who had just entered, one of them being carried and not looking well.

“My Padawan is sick,” Qui-Gon simply stated and while the healer ushered him to follow into one of the nearby rooms, did he explain their situation. 

The healer, a brown Zabrak furrowed his brows. “I may have an idea…” he paused, “Wait a moment, I have to call for healer Che.” He left the two Jedi in the room. 

Meanwhile Qui-Gon had gently sat his Padawan down onto the examination table. She looked a little too green for his liking, which is why he sent healing energy through their opened bond. He earned himself a small smile for that. 

A few moments later, a disgruntled looking Vokara Che entered the room. She looked as if she had been rudely awoken, which was highly likely from the way the Zabrak grinned. Vokara took a short look at her patient, before she ushered the two males out, of course Qui-Gon protested, but an evil and threatening glare made him flee as well.

 

The examination seemed endless for the long haired Jedi Master. His Padawan was suffering and in a way, he was too. He desperately wanted to know what was wrong with his ginger haired charge, so that he could help her, like she had so often helped and cared for him.

Finally, the doors opened and Vokara Che stepped out, followed by the female Padawan. Obi-Wan looked a lot better than before, but something was deeply troubling her. Qui-Gon tried to reach her through the bond, but it was closed shut.

“Is everything alright?” the tall male asked.

The healer gave him a look, “Your Padawan is completely fine and healthy, Master Jinn.”

The Master’s brow furrowed, “But,” he began, but was quickly interrupted by the healer. “In fact they BOTH are.”

The question on Qui-Gon’s bearded features was palpable and when he looked at his Padawan, her blue-green eyes avoided his gaze. Her arms were tightly wrapped around her stomach and she was trembling visibly. The bearded man stepped forward and wanted to wrap his cloak around her shoulders, but she flinched away from his touch.

“What do you mean by ‘they both are’?”

“Your Padawan appears to be pregnant, Master Jinn.”

Shock cursed through the tall male’s veins; shock and disbelief. His poor little Padawan could NOT be pregnant. “What? Who did this to you Obi-Wan? Who?” He demanded to know and ignored her increasing trembles, even when he rested his hands on her shoulders. Teary blue-green eyes looked up at him, her mouth was slightly opened, as if she was struggling with words, but she just shook her head.

“Tell me,” Qui-Gon pleaded. He desperately wanted to get his hands on the bastard, who impregnated his beloved ginger haired imp and make the bastard wish that he had never been born.

“She is untouched, Master Jinn.” Healer Che cut in, midnight blue eyes resting on her.

“What does this mean?”

“It means,” the female healer said slowly, “that there cannot be a father, because there was no sexual intercourse… and in theory, there shouldn’t even be a child to begin with.” She straightened up, “I already contacted the Jedi Council, they will be here any minute. Until then, I will leave the two of you alone.” With that she went back to the front desk, clearly waiting for Master Yoda and Mace Windu.

“Come Padawan,” the male Jedi said gently and pulled his slightly resisting Padawan with him, back into the examination room, from which she had came.

Only when the doors were closed behind them and when Obi-Wan had sat down, did Qui-Gon take the word again. “What about you Padawan? Are you feeling alright?”

Blue-green eyes locked with his, “I’m a pregnant virgin Master, there is a damn child growing inside of me, so NO, I am NOT feeling alright,” she snapped.

The older Jedi had almost scolded her for her tone, but quickly caught himself. He was dealing with a pregnant woman after all, with a muddled system of confused hormones. He took a deep breath. “Then how ARE you feeling?” he asked instead.

Her anger vanished and was replaced by something different. In a flash she stood up and threw herself into her Master’s surprised arms. “I’m scared,” she admitted and she was trembling again.

Qui-Gon tightened his arms around her frame. “Everything will be alright, I promise. I’ll there for you.”

“Really?” she sounded so young right now, too young to carry such a burden.

“All the way and further,” he vowed.

“Thank you,” and when he noticed the dampness on his neck, then he did not mention it.


	2. Chapter 2

When Qui-Gon Jinn had taken on a female Padawan all those years ago, he had mentally prepared himself for all kinds of things. Explaining to her the concept of sex, the functions of her body and the differences to his own, as well as the every prominent puberty and boy topic. Force, he had even asked Tahl – that had been the most embarrassing days of his life – for advice. In the end, it had not done him much good. One, his Padawan had already been educated and prepared for everything. Two, Obi-Wan had NEVER been anything like it was written in the books, she had never been especially bad tempered during her teenage years and Qui-Gon had never really had problems with her. Three, all his reading and all the private sessions he had with Tahl, had NOT prepared him for the case of his Padawan getting pregnant, ever, especially not by the Force. The last was what the Council in addition to the healers had come up with as an explanation. Granted, it was as good an explanation as any. But Qui-Gon still refused to believe that his dear girl was indeed the carrier of the so called Chosen One. He refused, he wouldn’t allow Obi-Wan to be treated this way, he would not.

 

“Master?” a small voice brought him out of his half drowsy state.

“Mmh, what is it Obi-Wan?” he replied sleepily.

He heard the shuffling of her bare feet on the carpet of his bedroom, a clear sign of her nervousness. “Can I stay with you tonight?” She asked this most nights now, every since she had begun to show. He didn’t mind though, as long as his poor Padawan was happy. Also, he guessed that the need for contact was some kind of craving on her part.

“Of course, princess,” this was his newest nickname for her. Perhaps it were the awakened father feelings that he had developed for her, ever since the news of her pregnancy had come out. Or perhaps it was just the Force prodding him to watch more closely over her.

He scurried to one side of his bed and listened to the silent footsteps on his carpet. The long haired Jedi Master felt the mattress next to him shift and a second later, a warm body pressed against his. He instinctively turned and wrapped his arms around her form. It seemed to calm her.

A moment of silence passed between the two Jedi. Qui-Gon was almost on the edge of falling asleep again, when his Padawan spoke up. Her voice was barely above a whisper, but he could still make out every word, she spoke.

“I’m an annoying burden, am I not?” the female said, disturbing the silence.  
“What? Why are you saying this, little one?” Where in the name of the Force had that thought come from?  
“Because I am not acting like a Jedi… with my need of constant attention,” a pause, “I am never going to be a Knight.”  
He could feel the slight tremor in her shoulders, followed by a sniff and silent sobs. Qui-Gon sighed inwardly. The constant changes of emotions were getting to him too. “Hush, there is no need for that, because you are a strong and brave and beautiful woman. Do you know how I know this?”  
Obi-Wan shook her head and sniffed. She slightly tilted her head to look over her shoulder. He sent her an encouraging and loving smile.  
“I know this to be true, because otherwise the Force would not have entrusted you with this child. You are something very special and you are very dear to me.”  
A watery smile appeared on the Padawan’s features and the Master mentally exhaled in relief. He had never been good with dealing with distraught people, especially women.  
“Beautiful?” she asked shyly.  
“You have the brightest presence in the Force, you posses a pure heart and I honestly dread the day that I find myself unable to defend you against all the masses of admirers,” he chuckled at the last part.  
“I wonder, if you will still say that in seven months,” she trailed off.  
“I’m sure I will. I KNOW I will.”  
A comfortable silence settled between the two when the young Padawan suddenly took his hand and guided it to her swollen stomach. Qui-Gon, who had no idea what this was all about, remained silent, even when his hand made contact with warm skin.  
“Can you feel it?” she asked.  
He hummed and concentrated for a moment, waiting for something to happen. Nothing did.  
She laughed, “No, with the Force.”  
“Ah,” he hid his embarrassment. Then Qui-Gon reached out with the Force and he sent a tiny wave through his Padawan’s stomach. The Master was surprised at the small bright echo he received.  
“Force sensitive before it has a gender,” she whispered.   
“It’s incredible,” Obi-Wan was not quite sure, if her Master had even heard her, too focused was he on the life growing inside of her. It didn’t bother her though, his joy and awe resonated in the Force and her mood became better as well. He truly was a Master of the Living Force, it was natural for him to be at awe at the development of new life.

She closed her eyes, intending to go back to sleep, but not before saying, “You are going to be an awesome grandfather, I can feel it.”

She didn’t get to know if he was shocked or humbled by her words, because the next instant, her exhaustion had already claimed her and she fell into a peaceful slumber, this time, not disturbed by nightmares.

* * *

Obi-Wan was glad when she spotted her friends upon entering the crowded dining hall. She briefly nodded at her Master, before going to them and seating herself at the table they had claimed. As soon as she sat, a tablet full of food was shoved her way.

“There you are Obi, we were wondering if something had happened,” Bant greeted her ginger haired friend. The female Mon-Calamari and Obi-Wan were best friends since the first day they met in crèche.

“Yeah,” Garen was also one of Obi-Wan’s closest friends, “You weren’t in morning classes.”

“I had an appointment with the healers,” answered the ginger haired Padawan around a mouth full of salad.

“With your Master?” Siri Tachi, a blonde human Padawan asked. She was sitting across from Obi-Wan and right between Garen and Reeft, the latter was very busy with eating everything that he could get his hands on.

“Yes,” she replied hesitantly after swallowing her bite. Siri’s tone did not bode well with her.

Obi-Wan’s friends exchanged glances and a silent conversation was held between them. For a moment, the pregnant Padawan felt like she was left out on something.

“Obi,” the tone in Siri’s voice made it clear that she did not actually wanted to talk about whatever was coming next. Siri took a deep breath, “You know you can talk with us about EVERYTHING, don’t you?”

“Of course I do,” she had no idea where this was going.

“Obi, the truth is,” Bant hesitated, “we are worrying, because you so often have to visit the healers. Also, you don’t join our partying anymore and we haven’t seen you sparring and training for a while now. We are worried that… that your Master might be involved somehow.”

Horror overcame the ginger haired Jedi. “How can you say that?” she was scandalized. Her Master loved her, if he didn’t, he would have thrown her away by now. They were talking about the man, who was giving up his freedom – something he craved and something that was deeply anchored in his very nature – to be there for her.

“Well,” this time it was Garen, “You have to admit that it IS kind of suspicious.”

She vehemently shook her head, not believing her friends could think so little of Qui-Gon. “No, you’ve got it all wrong. My Master is not responsible, not at all. He is helping me.”

“But you admit that there IS something wrong,” Obi-Wan silently cursed the blonde female sitting across from her.

Obi-Wan suddenly felt uncomfortable, but a gentle and questioning nudge over the bond she shared with her Master, reassured and comforted her in an odd way. She calmed down again and sent him a quick smile over her shoulder. He nodded and returned the smile, before turning back to his conversation. When she turned back to her friends, she found four pairs of eyes resting on her, Reeft’s included.

“Please Obi, you have to tell us, what is wrong,” begged Bant.

Obi-Wan escaped a suffering sigh. She had asked Qui-Gon, if she should reveal her pregnancy to her friends. Her Master had told her that only the truth will build up a friendship, while lies will break it. She knew what to do, she just wished it wasn’t so hard.

“There is nothing wrong per say, it’s just…” her friends were all looking at her with curiosity and great expectations, almost as if she would reveal that she was going to die soon. “well, I am… pregnant,” she shrugged helplessly.

A moment nothing happened, the table’s occupants were completely silent. Then, all hell broke loose. “What?” Bant exclaimed, her eyes were wide like plates.

“You’ve got to be joking,” was Siri’s opinion.

Garen was the worst, “Wait wait wait, are you actually telling me that YOU of all people had unprotected sex?”

“Garen!” both Siri and Bant exclaimed, the former even hit his arm, hard.

Obi-Wan was sure that her face had to be completely red from embarrassment and she wished that they were somewhere else and not in the crowded dining all, even though no one was really paying their table any attention.

“What?” Garen asked in confusion, “It was just a question.”

“Matter of fact,” Obi-Wan cut in, before it could turn into a full argument, “I didn’t.” She received three pairs of incredulous eyes for that, the one pair that was not looking at her, belonged to Reeft, who was staring intently at his meal.

“You DO know that it is not possible what you are just saying,” Siri asked hesitantly.  
“I thought so too,” her face turned an even darker shade of red, “the healers say the child was conceived by the Force.” She desperately wanted to run away right now, this was all getting too much.

It looked as if her friends wanted to say more, but what happened next, stopped them. Reeft had suddenly just stood up. He had taken Obi-Wan’s empty plate and replaced it with his own. It startled all four of them. Reeft was usually the one, who asked if his friends were going to eat everything on their plates. Giving away his own meal on his own free will nevertheless, was a miracle.

“Reeft?” Obi-Wan asked.

He had seated himself again, “You need to eat, you both will need it.” Tears were forming in the ginger haired female’s eyes. It was great to be cared for and it was great that Reeft just accepted her condition, just like this.

“Thank you Reeft,” from the look in his eyes, he knew that she meant much more than just the food. “But I am not hungry.”

“Are you sure?” he sounded skeptic.

“Yes,” she laughed.

“Alright,” he shrugged and took his plate again, instantly digging into the food on it. Obi-Wan’s laughter was joined by her other friends.

“Congratulations then,” Bant said, “but… won’t it interfere with your training?”

Obi-Wan was about to answer, but she felt an all too familiar Force presence behind her. A moment later two large hands came to rest on her shoulder and she felt her Master against her back.

“Is everything alright?” the Master’s deep voice asked.

“Yes Master,” she leaned against him, thanks to the bench she was sitting on, it was possible in the first place. Qui-Gon allowed it with a gentle smile. Obi-Wan turned back to her friends, “I will talk to you later,” she vowed.

Only when she had received nods from her four comrades, did the pregnant female stand up. She followed her slightly overprotective – it caused a warm feeling to emerge in her chest – Master out and back to their quarters. She may not be able to run through her usual workouts, but that didn’t stop her to learn other aspects of the Force. The Living Force was quite interesting too, if you understood it and Qui-Gon was a patient teacher. Also, reading on the caretaking and birthing of children, could be considered study on the Living Force as well.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the sound of a toilet being flushed that brought him out of his light sleep. It didn’t matter, the alarm would have rung in ten minutes anyway.

With a groan did the tall Jedi sit up, stretching his muscles while doing so. His Padawan chose exactly this moment to walk back in.

“Good morning princess,” he greeted the young woman with a tired smile.

“I am sorry for waking you Master,” she answered sheepishly.

Qui-Gon only shrugged. The healer had told them that Obi-Wan would have to use the fresher more often, due to the child growing and needing space inside her. And in all honesty, if this were the only problem, than they would not have any. She climbed onto the bed and snuggled close to her Master, who carefully laid his arms around her frame. The shirt she was wearing for sleeping, revealed what her lose Jedi tunics hid. Her stomach had already grown quite large, her breasts had increased too, which the ginger haired Padawan was complaining about daily. Every time she would start, Qui-Gon would patiently listen and nod at the appropriate points, but he would not offer any form of opinion. First, it would have been highly inappropriate for a MALE Jedi Master and two, he had no real experience with those things. But he had promised his Padawan an open ear, as well as a shoulder to lean on and he would keep that vow.

“So, what is on the agenda today?”

Obi-Wan thought for a moment. “I don’t have any appointments with the healers and,” she hesitated, “I had hoped that you would allow me to watch my friends spar.”

“As soon as you have done your morning meditation and eaten breakfast, you are free to go,” answered the older male.

“Thank you Master,” she pressed a kiss to his bearded cheek and in the next instant, she was out of his room and in her own.

Qui-Gon sometimes wondered from where she got all that energy. Of course she had phases in which she just wanted to sleep but currently she was full of energy. He shrugged to himself and got out of bed to prepare for the day and to prepare his young charge something to eat.

Food was currently a tricky topic. Apparently pregnant women could undergo a change of taste and smell, at least that is what healer Che had explained during one of her sessions. Qui-Gon had thankfully developed a feeling for what his ever hungry student might like.

* * *

“Hey Oafy-Wan,” an all too familiar voice sounded through the whole training hall. Obi-Wan flinched inwardly and she wished that her friends would finally arrive.

“Bruck,” she greeted the boy with the pearl white hair right back. She and Bruck Chun had a history that reached to their time as small and young Initiates. They had never gotten along together.

“It’s been a while since I last saw you here. So is something the matter or are you ready to get beaten by me?” he wore an ugly grin on his features.

“I am not allowed to spar,” she answered honestly. The training utensils she had brought from her quarters – Bant and Siri had requested them – were beginning to get heavy.

“Oh?” he raised an eyebrow, “Why is that? Or are you just afraid to lose against me?” He chuckled cruelly.

In the past, Obi-Wan would have jumped at the opportunity to show the arrogant Padawan his place, but she had to think for two now. She couldn’t make reckless and impulsive decisions anymore, not when she feared the consequences they could bring. But how was she supposed to tell him? Bruck wouldn’t understand, she was sure of it.

Something at the back of her head urged her forward and it urged her to tell the other Padawan the truth. For a moment Obi-Wan believed it was her Master, but when she checked the bond, it was silent. Realization hit her, it had been the Force and suddenly she knew what to say.

“I am not afraid to spar against you,” she said confidently and with her head held high, “but I am afraid for my child’s health.”

“Your child’s health, what in the name of the Force is that supposed to mean? Surely…” but he stopped talking. His ice-blue eyes widened and his gaze travelled to her stomach, before it met hers again.

She nodded at his unvoiced question. Bruck huffed and took a startled step back. For a moment it looked like he was about to retreat just like this, but then his face turned serious again and he straightened to his full height.

“You will hand me this package instantly,” he demanded.

“Excuse me?” what was wrong with him?

“I don’t know if you have realized, but pregnant women are not supposed to carry large things. Give it to me, I will carry it.”

She blinked in surprise, before handing the things to him. “But…”

“Don’t mention it,” he pouted and started walking towards a few of the benches, Obi-Wan walking right next to him.

The ginger Padawan was not sure what to say. This was her rival since childhood, yet he was doing something nice and caring for her. It didn’t really make sense.

“Bruck?” icy eyes gazed bored at her, “Thank you.”

He huffed, pretending to be annoyed and as if he were above her, but the female could see right through him. She could feel it in the Force aura around him. Who would have known that Bruck Chucn had a soft side?

“There,” he dumped the things onto the bench, before turning to the smaller female, “I know it’s hard for your small brain, but remember not to carry those things.”

“Yes Bruck, thank you.”

“Don’t let it go to your head,” he retorted, but somehow it lacked the usual aggressive and challenging tone.

“Don’t worry, I won’t. Though…” she hesitated, “I would find it better if we were… friends instead of enemies.”

Bruck avoided her gaze and shrugged. “Yeah, perhaps…” he trailed of and with a nod of his head, he left her alone with her thoughts.

Not a moment later, Obi-Wan was crowded by overly worried friends, who demanded to know what Bruck had done to her this time, only to be overly surprised, when they heard about his offered help.

“Huh, who would have known,” said Garen and the others could only agree.

* * *

“And then Bruck just left,” she finished her small tale.

Qui-Gon nodded, his eyes had a thoughtful look. “That certainly is a pleasant development. I hope it will last.” In truth, he was glad that his Padawan’s rival had finally grown up and stepped out of his shadow. It meant that he had one factor less to worry about.

“Yes, he seemed… hesitant though and…” she stopped midsentence, her eyes went wide in surprise and one of her hands came to rest on her stomach.

In the blink of an eye, had the tall Jedi risen from his position on the couch and was now kneeling at her feet.

“Padawan?” he breathed out, panic threatening to overwhelm him. “What is it? Is something wrong, do you have any pain? Speak to me!” He unconsciously gripped her wrists tightly.

Obi-Wan’s shocked expression turned into a small smile and she let out a breathless chuckle, before her suspiciously wet eyes met the concerned ocean blue ones of her Master. “I… I think the child just kicked.”

The Master’s worry and fear evaporated into the Force. With a mixture of awe and astonishment did he look at the hidden bulge of his Padawan’s stomach.

She chuckled at his comical expression. “Do you want to feel it?”

“Yes, I mean… if you are sure… please,” his deep voice was barely above a whisper.

Suddenly nervous, did she bite and worry her bottom lip and guided his much larger hand under her tunic. His calloused palm was warm against her belly and she relaxed against the cushions, knowing her Master would never hurt her or the child growing inside of her. The older male waited excited, but pulled instantly back when he did indeed felt something move against his hand.

“Obi-Wan,” he breathed out, not knowing what to say. “Does it hurt?”

“No,” she shook her head.

His eyes had a wistful look in them. The ginger haired female just smiled encouragingly at him and the older Jedi took it as an invitation to put his palm back against her stomach. He sometimes sent little Force tendrils towards the child, to which the growing being usually reacted. It was astonishing how easy a Master of the Living Force could be pleased.

“I swear,” she laughed out at the unusual childish display of her Master, “if he will not settle down when I am going to sleep, I will keep you awake with me.”

Qui-Gon looked sheepishly up at her. “Wait… ‘he’?”

“I… just know it,” she shrugged and laid her much smaller hand on her Master’s who was way too occupied with entertaining the child growing inside of her, to really notice. Or perhaps he did, because the Master chose exactly this moment, to retreat his hand and to engulf his Padawan into a strong hug, before pressing a loving and scratchy kiss against her temple.

He mumbled, “My brave princess,” and pressed another kiss against her cheek this time. Pride and affection echoed in the Force around him and Obi-Wan simply bathed in it and closed her tired eyes, leaning more and more into the safety of his warm body.


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since her son started to kick inside her stomach, Qui-Gon was full of enthusiasm. It had started almost unnoticeable, with him sending little Force tendrils towards the growing child, which always reacted. The healers confirmed what the tall male suspected, Obi-Wan’s son was indeed Force sensitive. They had proposed to test it, but in order to do so, they would have to take a sample from the child and Obi-Wan had immediately denied it. If Qui-Gon was honest, then he would have protested had his Padawan agreed. The whole procedure they had to undergo, had even unsettled his stomach.

“You look like you are going to be sick,” stated Obi-Wan after they had left the medical halls. Every since her pregnancy, motherly instincts had started to take over and sometimes expanded over him too.

“I’m fine,” he grumbled, earning him an amused giggle from the smaller Jedi. He smiled indulgent at her and threw his arm over her shoulder.

“You know,” Obi-Wan could not stop herself, “for a moment I feared you might fall unconscious on me.”

“Don’t worry dear one, it will take more than that to get rid of me,” he winked.

“Damn it, I thought I would finally get away from you, with this,” she teased right back.

Qui-Gon had to fight a smile, “Didn’t your Master teach you that life is never easy and that the easy way is often the wrong one?”

She hummed and tilted her head as if in thought, “No, not that I remember. He is more the ‘live in the moment’ and ‘screw the Council’ kind of guy.”  
This time the long haired man could not help but laugh. “If it weren’t for your pregnancy, you insolent brat of mine, I would have you run the training grounds till evening meal.”

“What a pity that I am not allowed to,” she pretended to be truly disappointed.

“Why do I not believe you…” he let the sentence trail off.

“I don’t know Master, perhaps we should ask Master Tahl when we visit her and Bant later. I am sure she knows the answer.”

Qui-Gon huffed. They had visited Tahl’s quarters more often the last few days, weeks actually. It was just more comfortable, for both Qui-Gon and his Padawan, to let the Noorian handle some things. The long haired male was very grateful for his friend’s help.

“I am sure she will, as always,” he easily agreed.

* * *

“I hate you,” a not at all amused ginger haired female said in a stern voice. Qui-Gon almost believed her.

“And why is that, princess?”

She shot him a highly annoyed look. “Remember when I said that I keep you awake, should HE not settle?” The Jedi Master nodded hesitantly, not sure where this conversation was going. “Well, prepare for a night full of suffering.” She deadpanned.

Qui-Gon blinked at the serious threat, before he realized what his apprentice was saying. “That bad?”

“You have no idea,” she was fidgeting where she was sitting. “I feel like my inside is abused as a ball.

The older male winced in sympathy. Perhaps he HAD overdone it in the young one’s stimulation today. But he also had an idea on how to settle the child again, if Obi-Wan would allow it that is.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, “I could… I could tell him a story,” he shrugged helplessly.

Blue-green eyes shot him a calculating look. It was clear that she wanted nothing more than to hit her Master, but her Jedi training was probably all that kept her from doing so. “I hope, for your sake, that it works.”

Again Qui-Gon winced. He did NOT want to know what would happen to him then. He had the feeling that it would be cruel and gruesome. “Very well.” And thus he began his tale of old Jedi legends, his own days as Dooku’s Padawan and everything else that came to his mind. His voice kept an even level, urging the little one to calm down, while spinning his tales. And eventually, Obi-Wan relaxed.

“He will be fixed on your voice,” she whispered after the tall Master made a brief pause to drink something against his dry throat.

He gave his student a small smile, before leaning down again, rubbing her stomach gentle with his hands and talking in a soothing tone. In all honesty, he did not mind that the child would recognize his voice and therefore be fixed on him. It made him feel humbled, it made him feel as if he would and COULD remain a part in Obi-Wan’s life, even beyond their current Master-Padawan relationship.

It didn’t take long after this, for the baby to completely quiet down and even Obi-Wan was on the verge of falling asleep. With an indulgent look on his bearded features, Qui-Gon picked his princess up and carried her into his bedroom, before putting her down onto the bed. He covered her and put a kiss to her forehead.

“Night Master,” she mumbled sleepily, before yawning and succumbing to the land of dreams.

Qui-Gon would stay awake for a few more moments, taking care of some unresolved things, nothing too serious, but it needed to be done. With a sigh, he left the room. The worst about this all, was being chained to the temple. He missed his freedom, the missions that would bring him from one end of the galaxy to the next. He missed travelling, but he would not abandon his Padawan, not now, when his little girl  needed him the most.

* * *

“What in the name of the Force is that?” Qui-Gon could not help but ask at the countless cartons and things that had been delivered to his and Obi-Wan’s quarters. His Padawan in question, was standing right behind him, but moved forward, opening one of the boxes.

“It seems that the crèche is unable to take care of such a young child and the Council deemed it better, if we were to take care of Ani.” She showed him the datapad she had found.

The Master took it from her fingers and quickly read the text written on it. He scowled. It was not the thought of taking care of a newborn that made him grumpy, but the fact that the Council did not even deem it necessary to talk to him – and more importantly – to Obi-Wan about this at first. Of course Qui-Gon knew that his Padawan would want to look after her child, especially after having to carry him for nine months, but the Council didn’t. Also, it would have been nice to ask.

“Frowning like this will only cause more wrinkles,” said the female Padawan.

Qui-Gon blinked and gave his student an annoyed look. “I remember you, when you have your own Padawan, princess.”

“I don’t think that will happen anytime soon Master…” she hesitated, “though I have a feeling that Ani is going to be just as bad, perhaps worse.”

“Ani?” he asked.

“Anakin, that’s eh… that’s the name of my child.” The ginger haired female played with her braid and avoided his gaze.

Almost immediately, midnight blue eyes softened and he stepped forward to wrap his arms around the smaller frame. “It is a wonderful name,” and he truly meant it. The smile he received was blinding.

“Though I wonder,” the Padawan began, her eyes travelling over the boxes, “do we have enough room for all this?”

A sigh escaped the bearded man, “We will make room.” He dreaded the day he had to move furniture to fit a crib and other baby related furniture. Then again, he might just use the Force to do it.

“I had thought about putting the crib in my old room, this way, you won’t be disturbed when Anakin needs something.”

“Nonsense, dear one. I promised to be there for you and of course for Anakin, and therefore I am going to share this responsibility as well. Let us put the crib in my room, at least until your little one is old enough to be alone.”

“The room temperature needs to be higher though,” she mumbled, still leaning against his chest.

A groan escaped the older man. He hated warm rooms, he actually preferred the cold, but for the two most important beings in his life, he would endure. “You can stay in my room,” he finally decided.

“Good,” there was mischief in her eyes, “that makes it easier to steal your clothes.”

Qui-Gon did a double take at that and only now he noticed that the tunic his student was wearing, was indeed one of his. The sleeves were rolled up and it was sitting rather lose.

“Padawan…” he began, not sure what to say to this.

“Mine won’t fit anymore,” she turned bright red in embarrassment and turned her head away from him.

“Ah,” he nodded his head in understanding. He knew that this would be a sensitive topic, Tahl had told him as much. “Well, enjoy wearing a Master’s clothes, even if it is just for a brief time. It won’t happen any time soon after that.”

“Master,” her tone was unreadable, “your tunics look exactly like mine. There is no difference in their style.”

“I know, but they still belong to a Master,” he grinned.

“You are unbelievable,” she chuckled and shook her head, but at least the embarrassment was forgotten.

“Don’t deny it, that’s the only reason why you put up with me,” he joked.

“Yeah,” she agreed easily and her laughter increased, when she was pulled tighter against the strong body of her father figure.

“Brat,” he said with a healthy dose of affection in his voice. He looked at the boxes and wondered, not for the first time, if he was really the right man for the job. If he was honest, then he had no idea about the caretaking of children so young. But Obi-Wan seemed confident, then again, she had read a lot books and datapads and she had talked with healers and Tahl. She seemed to know enough for the two of them. Still, he should do some research on his own. After all, it was only a bit more than two months that remained. He took a deep breath, hoping that his female student would not notice. The real work would only begin now, with courses on what to do, when the baby finally decides that it is time to enter the cold and unyielding world. He would need to be present then too, he had promised Obi-Wan. Still, he dreaded the day, knowing that he would not be able to interfere if something were to go wrong. Qui-Gon closed his eyes and rested his chin on ginger locks. He prayed to the Force, that nothing would go wrong, he would never forgive it, if something were to happen to his precious daughter in all but blood.

He did not even know where those fears were coming from. They had just appeared at some point. He shook his head briefly to clear his thoughts. “Well then, let us get these things organized.”

“Yes Master,” Obi-Wan easily agreed and together, they set to work, using the Force to move the heavier objects…


	5. Chapter 5

“Master, I am home,” the happy voice of Obi-Wan almost sang through the apartment.

Qui-Gon could not help the smile that appeared on his face. His Padawan had made it a habit to visit the Crèchelings and the Younglings as much as possible in the last few days. She had wanted to learn how to properly take care of children, how to react in certain situations and on top of it all, it had put her more at ease with the whole situation. Qui-Gon could not be happier, even if that sometimes meant that he was dragged along. He had no idea why, but children tended to love his hair and they would pull on it… hard, it was not pleasant, not at all. Thankfully, Obi-Wan had taken mercy on him today and he had been allowed to stay at home to finish some work he had to do.

“Welcome back, princess,” he greeted.

“Would you like some tea too, Master?” Tea was fine as long as it was no black tea or one with caffeine in it.

“Yes please,” he called right back, listening to a pair of bare feet on the floor. It did not take long for the Padawan to come back with two steaming mugs in her hands, one was placed before the tall Jedi Master, the other remained in her hands.

Qui-Gon sent his student a smile. She looked happy and it was contagious, lifting his spirit along the way. Not that it was particularly hard with her bright Force presence that was joined by another bright spark that would undoubtedly become a great fire one day.

“How was your day?” he did not really need to ask, but he did so anyway.

“It was great and I think Ani liked the attention.” Qui-Gon hummed in acknowledgement. The children were always very curious about his pregnant Padawan and the little lifeform that was growing inside of her. Actually, they had insisted to measure the scope of her growing stomach, so that they could keep track. It was a sweet idea, born out of curiosity and innocence and Qui-Gon had not been surprised, when his ginger haired brat had agreed.

He was just about to reply something, when he noticed the grimace on her features. “Obi-Wan?” immediately all work was set aside. Following his instincts, the long haired male pulled the cup out of her hands, which settled on her stomach and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “What is it dear one, speak to me.”  
“Nothing,” she replied, though it sounded forced out. “Just… I… it felt like Ani kicked… just worse than normal.”

“Are you sure?” he could not keep the worry out of his voice and already reached out to see after the unborn, when the ginger haired female bent over, eyes wide and gasping in pain.

“I think…” her voice was trembling and even the man that was kneeling next to her could not offer her comfort, “I think my water just broke.” With wide and terrified eyes gazed she up at her mentor and father figure.

Qui-Gon Jinn froze for a few mere seconds, before instincts and his mind started working again. He uttered a few curses in the privacy of his mind, knowing that it was two or three weeks too early.

“Don’t worry, Daddy will get you to the healers,” he had said, without even realizing it and he had already gathered the highly pregnant female into his strong arms.

 

The next few hours were a blur for Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan was probably not faring much better. The Jedi Master had carried his girl to the healing halls, were everybody had been on high alert upon spotting the stressed out pair. The ginger haired female had been put into a separate room, with Vokara Cha and two nurses at her side. At first, Qui-Gon had not been allowed to enter the room, but after his terrified Padawan had actually screamed for him, the head healer had allowed him entrance. The brown haired man remembered looking in wide blue-green eyes and holding on to a hand that was clutching his desperately in pain and seeking for comfort at the same time. He was not able to say who was more afraid, he or his precious Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon knew that he had whispered soothing things and small promises to his distraught daughter in all but blood and his free hand had stroked her cheek and pulled her hair that would plaster itself to her sweaty forehead, away.

He also remembered having taken some of her pain through their wide open bond and sending it into the Force, because for some reason, the painkillers the healers had given the Padawan were not working as well as they should have.

 

All in all, it had left both Qui-Gon, as well as Obi-Wan exhausted afterwards. The only one, who was in fact NOT tired, was the screaming newborn that was now resting in his mother’s arms. Anakin was beautiful, decided the Jedi Master. He had dark blond hair with a hint of copper in it, his eyes were blue and he was a beacon of light in the grey world. And Qui-Gon was immediately in love with him, almost as much as he loved his little girl, who was actually a full grown adult and mother now.

“I am so proud of you,” Qui-Gon whispered in awe and ran his hand through ginger hair, before pressing a kiss to his Padawan’s temple. He received a tired smile for it, before the female’s attention was on her newborn again.

Even though little Anakin was in the world for barely an hour or two, she seemed to know exactly what he wanted, for the new mother was fumbling with the gown the healers had given her.

Qui-Gon averted his eyes while she fed her son. He felt like he was intruding on a very private and precious moment and wanted to give the pair at least a little time for each other. Though he guessed that Anakin was only interested in the milk his mother was offering him, since he fell asleep as soon as she had made him burp.

“Would you like to hold him?” Obi-Wan said after a while of silent watching.

Midnight blue eyes widened. “No… I… I couldn’t… I-”

Obi-Wan just ignored her Master’s fear of hurting the child and without much ado, she more or less pushed the little one into unsure arms. “Hold him like this… you have to support his head… yes, just like this.” She completely let go and watched fondly, how large hands held such a small being, HER small being to be exact, secure. She did not know why, but it seemed right, especially when little Ani awoke and gurgled happily upon spotting the strange being holding him.

“Hello there,” cooed Qui-Gon and he leaned down with his head. Anakin giggled, his hands making contact with the Jedi Master’s face. Apparently the feeling of a beard was quite interesting for him.

Obi-Wan shifted a little on the bed she had been assigned to. Her lower body felt sore and all in all she felt as if a hoard of banthas had run her over, but upon seeing her precious son being held by her father, she decided that it had all been worth it. Even the terror she had felt upon realizing that the child was coming too soon. Vokara Che had assured her however, that Anakin was healthy and more than ready for the world. Apparently being the child of the Force had its advantages.

“Master?” she asked a little hesitant.

“Yes, my princess?” Even though he was not directly looking at her, Obi-Wan knew that she had her Master’s full attention.

“What do you think is going to happen with Anakin… when he reaches a certain age?” she did not want to be so blunt to ask what the Council would do to him, when he reached the age of the other crechelings, but due to their open bond, he heard that thought nevertheless.

“For my part, I think this is entirely up to you. I will not allow the Council to take away your son,” he finally looked at her and his eyes held a silent promise. “Even they are not allowed to rob a mother of a child against her will.”

“What if they don’t care? He IS the child of the Force after all.”

Usually Qui-Gon would have told his Padawan to stay in the here and now, but he felt that a different approach was in order. “Then we will leave them.” He said without doubt or hesitation in his voice.

Obi-Wan blinked, “We?”

“Yes dear one, WE. You don’t think that I am going to leave you now, are you? My child, I would never leave you not even if that were what you wanted.”

Tears welled up in her eyes, but they did not fall. “Thank you Master.” She felt touched and the love she felt over the bond only strengthened that believe. “I hope it won’t come to this.”  
“Me neither Padawan,” he returned his gaze briefly to the newborn, who was half asleep again.

“And I hope that the Force is done with me now, because if I get pregnant with the Force’s child again, I am going to kill it.”  
The long haired Master was not sure if he should be amused by the unexpected outburst or truly worried. He settled for something in between and decided not to tell her that it was quite impossible to kill the Force.

“Here,” he said instead and gave the little one back to his mother. Anakin did not so much as stir upon being moved and as soon as he felt familiar arms around him, he snuggled closer against the tired female. “You should sleep too and don’t worry, I’ll stay right here.”

“You should ask the healers to bring in a second bed, Master. You need to rest too,” said Obi-Wan. It was amusing that she cared for the wellbeing of others before her own. It was a trait in her that Qui-Gon valued.

“I will dear one, but for now, sleep.” He watched how his student moved into a more comfortable sleeping position. Eventually, she settled to rest on her side, facing her newborn and holding him close. Just to be sure, did Qui-Gon pull the bars up, making sure that Anakin would not fall out, no matter how much he moved. Then, he tugged blankets around his daughter and his grandson. He pressed another loving kiss on the ginger haired Jedi’s cheek and it was not long after, before she succumbed to dreamless rest.

Qui-Gon allowed a sigh to escape him. He needed sleep too. He nodded to himself. Sleep definitely sounded good, the Council could wait for his report…

**Author's Note:**

> For more Star Wars (and other) stuff, check out my Tumblr Blog:  
> Inkognito97.tumblr.com
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment behind. :)


End file.
